Incomplete
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Will a tradgedy bring Marin and Sam back together? Obviously MS


**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me.

**Author's Note**: Here's a lil' songfic I wrote up after hearing this song. The song is Incomplete by Backstreet Boys. Just a lil' story aside from my Unforgotten Past.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
__Distant faces with no place left to go  
__Without you within me I can't find no rest  
__Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Different faces passed him; his mind registering none of them. Martin stared blankly into the night. Slowly, all the shots of vodka he had taken were taking its effect on him. But he needed the vodka to forget everything, forget what happened last week.

The pain in his heart is still fresh despite all the alcohol he had downed. He never should have invested so much in this relationship. In the beginning somehow he knew it would never work out. But it was too late.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Her face appeared in his mind's eye. Her blonde hair he loved running his hand through, that beautiful smile of hers she only showed around him, and brown eyes. Those eyes that held every emotion: anger, joy, love, but most of all, pain. All the pain she had suffered throughout her life and now their pain were to be added to that.

Martin tried to erase her from his memory but she just wouldn't go away. Her scent followed him everywhere and her voice haunted him. Work was almost impossible to bear now. He had to see her everyday, pretending nothing had happened between them.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
__But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
__Baby, my baby  
__It's written on your face  
__You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

He should move on. Reliving the pain was only making it harder. Danny's voice echoed in his mind.

_You've got to move on, Martin. It's only going to kill you if you don't_.

He should've listened. Even Sam told him he should move on...

FLASHBACK

"Martin, I'm-." Sam tried to say but Martin cut her off. "Save the crap, Sam. I already know how it goes."

Her lower lip began to quiver but she looked away. Martin noticed tears forming in her eyes. She turned back to look at him, something in her eyes.

"Promise me something." Martin stared at her, his eyes boring in hers. She took a deep breath before saying, "Promise me you'll move on from this."

"What?"

"Please, Martin." Sam pleaded. "Promise me you'll move on, forget our…relationship. I just don't want this to hurt you."

"Oh, and breaking up with me doesn't already?" He scoffed.

She took one of his hands in hers. "Just, move on. If not for my sake, do it for mine."

Martin looked at their joined hands then to her face. It was filled with pain and tears were threatening to fall. He rubbed away the tears with his thumb, not wanting her to cry. At last, all Martin could do was nod.

END FLASHBACK

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Struggling to get up, he got out of his chair and staggered to the curb to hail a cab. He swerved a bit but didn't fall. His vision was blurry as he continued walking. He raised a hand to flag down a cab, hoping one came quickly. His feet slipped off the curb. The last thing Martin remembered seeing were bright lights heading towards him.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
__I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
__I wanna let you go (alone)_

Martin struggled to open his eyes but that small task was proving to be difficult. He felt movement around him. What had happened to him? He couldn't remember anything. All he could remember was he was trying to get home. A fog settled around him, making it impossible for him to even focus.

A voice broke through the fog and it was speaking to him. "Sir, can you hear me? Just hang in there, okay? Just hang in there."

That was the last thing Martin heard before he slipped into blackness.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Martin struggled to open his eyes, that small task proving to be difficult. Looking around, he discovered himself to be in a white, sterile room. His eyes fell upon a familiar blonde asleep with her head resting on her arms on the side of his bed. He brought his hand over hers, rubbing it softly causing her to wake up. Martin smiled as she tried to blink away any signs of sleep in her eyes.

"Hi." He croaked, his voice dry and raspy.

"Hey, you." Sam leaned over to grab a cub of water, holding the straw for him as he drank.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, how you feeling?" Sam asked, holding his hand in hers.

"Sore. Numb." He shifted in his bed. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a car." Martin looked at her in surprise. She chuckled. "Gave me quite a fright there, Martin. What were you thinking, getting drunk and wandering onto the streets? Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Sam-"

As if knowing what he was about to say, she smiled softly. "I know we broke up last week but, uh, I was lying. I don't want us to be over. When I found out you got hit I was afraid I'd never get the chance to see you again, that I'd never get the chance to tell you…I love you."

Tears came to his eyes. "I love you, too." He whispered, bringing his hand to her cheek.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying softly into his neck. "I'm serious, Martin. Don't ever do that to me again."  
"I promise, Sam. I won't."

_Incomplete_


End file.
